Save me with song
by Aryenne
Summary: Kagome, eternal shikon no miko, walked in to Konoha when Naruto was turned five after his last and worst beating since then she took care of him and then she took in Gaara. Two-Shot, two song, two of the loneliest people. song fic. not my best work.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Save Me With Song

A Naruto/ Inuyasha crossover fanfiction

Disclaimer: nothing is mine, not the story, not the character and especially not the song.

Rated: T

Genre: hurt/comfort /Family

Pairings: Kagome/Naruto later: Kagome/Naruto/Gaara

Warnings: sad, no romance

Song: Someday by Celtic Woman

Summary: Kagome, eternal miko, shikon no miko, walked in to Konoha when Naruto was five a few days after his last and worst beating and every year since then she visit him every year or when she feels he needed her. Two-Shot song fic.

-XxX- First shot: Someday–XxX-

There he was lying on the ground left for dead after a beating. He was watching the stars and wondering again what he has done for the villagers to hate him so. Today was his fifth birthday and instead of at least a cake he got beaten and stabbed. He was seriously wondering why he kept on living, when suddenly he felt a warm feeling wash over him.

Kagome was an eternal celestial. After the battle with Naraku was over the shikon made her a celestial so she has a life as long as a demon also their strength, stamina and speed with power of a miko but that can kill humans to if so deems by her. After the making of Makai she went with them, being recognize and honored by all, every few years she comes back to earth and walks from village to village to take in the changes and stays were she is most needed for the time she deems necessary. Few of most powerful demons that can change shapes drop by from time to time to check on her. After eight years she was back in Konoha. She was stopped at the gates. After all was cleared she realizes it was midday so she walked to the hokage tower. After a few problems she got in, the Sandaime told her everything, even who and what Naruto was. Her aura spread with the news of how the village was treating him. He also told her that today was Naruto's fifth birthday so she went and look for him. What she found brought tears to her eyes. There in front of her was a five year old broken and beaten with defeated eyes. She let power of assuring and healing spread to him. He was startled. "Don't be afraid, child."

Naruto thought an angel was send to him. No one can have such calming aura and he also realizes he didn't hurt no more. She is next to his head and moved him so he has asleep on her lap when she sat down and playing with his hair he started to sing:

**Someday, when we are wiser, When the worlds older, When we have learned...  
>I pray someday we may yet, live to live and let live.<strong>

**Someday, life will be fairer, Need will be rarer, and greed will not pay.  
>Godspeed, this bright millennia, on its way, let it come someday.<strong>

**Someday, our fight will be won and, we'll stand in the sun in, that bright afternoon...  
>Till then, on days when the sun, Is gone, we'll hang on, if we wish upon the moon.<strong>

**There are some days, dark and bitter, Seems we haven't got a prayer, **

**But a prayer for something better, Is the one thing we all share.**

**Someday, when we are wiser, when the whole world is older,  
>when we have love, and I pray, someday we may yet, live to live and one day, someday...<br>Someday, life will be fairer, Need will be rarer, and greed will not pay.  
>Godspeed, this bright millennia, let it come, if we wish upon the moon...<strong>

**One day, someday...soon. **

****She realizes he was already asleep. This brought a smile on her face, looking down at his peaceful face she saw he was smiling. When she finished she carried him to her room that the Sandaime has reserve for her in the hotel. The next morning he woke up to the smell of food. He went to check where he was and how to escape when the events of last night came back to him. He walked to the kitchen still not thrusting. "Good morning, Naruto-Kun. Slept well I hope?" she asked without turning. They sat there eating breakfast while getting to know each other. "How would you like to live with me and trained by me?" "Can you?" "In secret. Maybe, I'll ask Sandaime for a house and you'll officially be living at the apartment Sandaime give you and I'll come and get you through Shunshin till you learn it yourself." "Agreed." "You are smart but with my help you're going to be smarter." And so it went she teaches him how to control his chakra, advanced reading and writing, stealth, speed, agility and so much more. She also told him why the village hates him and taught him the ways of the demons lords. He was taught the taijustu style of the demon slayer, the kenjustu style of the inu-demons. He now also can communicate with the Kyuubi who settle down much in the presence of the celestial, he even told them why he attack. To say Kagome was mad was an understatement, she was fuming. How dare a man control a demon to such extend. He puts on a mask when he isn't with Kagome. He graduated dead last but Kagome didn't mind so he didn't, they sat together each night, Naruto reading on some or other book Kagome give him while Kagome sing.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Save Me With Song

A Naruto/ Inuyasha crossover fanfiction

Disclaimer: nothing is mine, not the story, not the character and especially not the song.

Rated: T

Genre: hurt/comfort /Family

Pairings: Kagome/Naruto later: Kagome/Naruto/Gaara

Warnings: sad, no romance

Song: The voice by Celtic Woman

Summary: Kagome, eternal miko, shikon no miko, walked in to Konoha when Naruto was five a few days after his last and worst beating and every year since then she visit him every year or when she feels he needed her. Two-Shot song fic.

-XxX- Second shot: The voice–XxX-

Things were quiet for Kagome, she looked after and trained Naruto, he was her pride and joy since she found him. The council tried to keep them apart. To say Kagome put them in their place, she basically threaten them that if they so much as look or say something hurtful to Naruto she will torture them in a way that Ibiki's torture's would be consider a walk in a park. So they let them be. The quiet was disturbed by several explosions. It was the Chuunin Exams Final. After Naruto fight against Neji Kagome went hime to get her violin she sensed the trouble from the start but would missed Naruto's fight not for the world. She came back in time to see Naruto and team go the other side. First she decided to save the Sandaime. She walked to where the barrier was. "ANBU, go to each corner and apprehend the sound four after I let the barrier down if you can't apprehend them, kill them." _"I hope I'm on time. Hiruzen, hang on."_ She thought. The ANBU didn't know what to do, so they did what she asked. When they were in position Kagome let her power out, making a sacred arrow from it, she let it loose on the barrier and all of them were surprise when the barrier started to dissolve. Orochimaru already called the dead hokage back. 'Hiruzen let me handle for now." She didn't wait for an answer. "Previous Hokages, it is time to pass over." She took out her celestial sword that was forged from Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kouga and her teeth, and sliced their heads off with such a speed that they didn't even had time to react. She did the same Orochimaru. She healed the Sandaime and went to find Naruto. Naruto was now finishing his fight with Gaara when Kagome took out her violin and started to play. Naruto and Gaara both calmed down. Gaara started to panic when he felt the aura. It was too pure something that Shukaku is afraid of. Gaara couldn't understand why mother was afraid. He saw an angel came out with black hair pulled up in a pony tail that reached her knees. She toughed Naruto and the pink light surround him and all his damage and fatigue were cured. She walked over where Gaara was lying and did the same after that she picked him up and hug him. Gaara was surprise even more when Naruto came and sit next to him. They were facing each other and Naruto told him they were the same. Kagome let him go and pick her violin and started to sing:

**I hear your voice on the wind, And I hear you call out my name  
>'Listen my child', you say to me, 'I am the voice of your history<br>Be not afraid, come follow me, Answer my call and I'll set you free' **

**I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain, I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
>I am the voice that always is calling you, I am the voice, I will remain<br>I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone,**

**The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow  
>Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long<br>I am the force that in springtime will grow  
><strong>

She stands up and started dancing to the song, mesmerizing not only Gaara but everyone around, even Sasuke which made Sakura jealous. Kagome didn't like the negative feeling so she open her eyes and looked and Naruto who understand the silent message and stood up and went to her. They dance around each other. While Kagome played and sang.

**I am the voice of the past that will always be  
>Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields, I am the voice of the future<br>Bring me your peace, Bring me your peace and my wounds, they will heal  
>I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain, I am the voice of your hunger and pain<br>I am the voice that always is calling you, I am the voice  
>I am the voice of the past that will always be, I am the voice of your hunger and pain<br>I am the voice of the future, I am the voice  
>I am the voice, I am the voice, I am the voice<strong>

At the end Gaara had a tiny smile. Kagome change the sealing on Gaara so he can sleep without being afraid of Shukaku. He went with them home. And so with song, love and a pure aura Kagome saved two of the loneliest soul she could find. Adopted both of them and made them her kids. They learned kindness, love and how to share them with others. They became her pride and joy that was saved with a song.


End file.
